Heart-Bound
by MiddayStargazer
Summary: July 7, 1:15 AM. Yang arrived home after a year abroad. She expected her family to greet her, but the house is empty. Something's not right. Where is everyone? And what's happened here?


Yang listened to the other end ring…and ring…and ring…and ring…and _then_ go to voicemail. She almost rolled her eyes. Yang figured they were out, so she decided to leave a message anyway.  
"Hey Dad, sooooo…I got my flight back. I get back on July 7th. Perfect, right? But it's a reeeeaaaallllyyy late flight because that was the cheapest, so it gets in at around...I wanna say around midnight. Oh…uh, but don't worry! I'll just get a shuttle from the airport so you don't have to come pick me up. Seriously. You don't have to. Okay, so… Love you, see you soon, bye!" Yang hung up. Picking up her luggage, she headed for the terminal.

* * *

 _ **Heart-Bound** _

* * *

Yang knew it was going to be late, — 1:15 AM to be precise — but she didn't take the weather into account. In other words, it was raining — hard. The second she got off the shuttle, Yang raced for the front porch. Shaking off rainwater from her hair and coat, and wiping her face with her sleeve, her eyes caught something.  
Taped on the front door was a note. On closer examination, Yang recognized her little sister's rushed handwriting. It didn't contain welcome home greetings.

 _Yang,  
I'm sorry I can't be here to see you, but it is impossible. Please, please, please don't go digging around trying to figure out where I am. I don't want anyone to know. We'll see each other again someday. Don't be worried.  
I love you.  
— Ruby_

 _P. S.  
But I'll show you why I left. Your first clue is underneath the doormat!_

Ruby and her notes with clues. Yang thought it was cute that Ruby refused to text and wrote good old notes, she always loved a little bit of mystery in life. But the blonde frowned at how "anyone" replaced the scribbled out "Dad and Uncle Qrow". Ripping the note off and crumbling it into her coat pocket, Yang flipped up the doormat and found the front door key. With a sticky note.

 _Entry table._

Unlocking and turning the knob, she entered the house.

* * *

 ** _August 20: Our New House _ **

_Dear Yang,  
So much has changed ever since you've left in June. We moved into this house, I turned seventeen and going in a new school, and you, my big sister, being gone for about a year doesn't make it any easier…  
It doesn't feel real. But I'll try not to let it phase me. I used to tell you everything, and if I can't do it in person because you're off gallivanting around who knows where, like Zwei. I'll just tell it to this journal. It'll be like I'm talking to you._

* * *

Yang almost tiptoed inside. If it weren't for the rain, the house would've been dead silent. Through the corner of her eye, she found the light switch and switched it up. Flickering several times, the main hall was lit. It was big and spacious. Everything looked opulent from the gleaming wood floors covered in loving throw rugs. The furnishings were old but had a story to tell — antiques with what looked like hand-carved workmanship in the room melted into the beauty.  
Despite this, looking around, Yang thought the house was eerie at night. Seeing the table close by and opening the drawer, she found a note. Her dad obviously wrote it.

 _Directions to work from new house:  
\- Left on Grand  
\- Right on Citrus  
\- Exit onto 47 N.  
\- Right onto 202 E.  
\- Entrance on right — past Cypress Rd._

 _Travel Time: 1 hr and 30 mins?!_

Yang then noticed something familiar in the drawer.

 _Hi Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Rubes,_

 _I'm in the City of Art! I have done a bunch of things, including eating edible glass and watching screevers. I'm going to have lots of film to develop when I get back! Ruby, I'm bringing you back something from that famous book company, since you are my favorite sister.  
Love you all!  
Yang_

It was the first postcard she sent. Flipping it over, she found her next clue.

 _Closet._

Walking around the foyer, she found the closet. Opening it and switching on the lightbulb, Yang found Ruby's messenger bag. Digging through it, she found two pieces of paper; one was scribbled on and, the other, was notebook paper, torn in half and crumbled. The former was a school letter.

 _Welcome, new student!  
We hope that you are as excited about your first day at Beacon Academy as we are!  
Please be sure to bring the following with you on your first day of classes, so that you can get right into the swing of things.  
-One sturdy folder, with pockets, for each of your six class periods  
-One lined notebook per period, or one large notebook with six divided sections  
-At least six pens (blue or black ink) and six pencils  
-One box of colored pencils  
-A standard combination lock for your assigned locker  
-A nutritious lunch, or $2.50 for a lunch provided by the school cafeteria  
-A positive attitude!  
Please remember to get plenty of sleep the night before and be ready for the first bell to ring at 8:00 AM.  
See you soon, and, again, welcome.  
Principal Ozpin_

The latter were notes between Ruby and a classmate.

 _Hey, are you the new girl, Ruby? I'm Velvet! I'm at the back behind you! Wave if you get this and write back._

 _Hi Velvet. Yes, I'm Ruby and, yes, I'm new. What's up?_

 _I just thought, since you're new, maybe you could use a friend. I don't have a lot of friends either and so I thought I'd ask something if you don't mind. Do you?_

 _Y / (N)  
No, I don't mind. What did you want to ask?_

 _Is it true a murder happened in your house? Or is that simply a myth?_

Yang turned both halves and saw both had writing.

 _Left hallway. Living room._

Cramming the note in her jean pocket and turning off the lightbulb, Yang turned heel.

* * *

 _ **September 6th: First Day ** _

_Oh my god. Yang, you are so lucky you finished high school before we moved.  
So, it's the first day of school, and there I am, introducing myself to the class, and I say I just moved into the house on Autumn Hill. All of a sudden, almost every single kid in the room just…STARES! Like I suddenly mutated into a monster from Resident Evil. I was standing there, wishing really, really hard for a rewind button.  
Because now maybe nobody knows my name, but they all know who I am: "The Murder House Girl".  
Great, just great._

* * *

Yang wandered to the left. There were two doorways, one on the left and two on the right. She tried the one on the right, only to find they were locked.  
Turning back to the left doorway and flicking on a lamp, Yang discovered it was the living room. Approaching the sofa, she noticed something poking out from underneath the cushions. Yang fished it out, discovering it was a book — on how to make friends. Another sticky note was attached.

 _Ruby —  
Thought this might help.  
— Dad_

Peeling off the sticky note, Yang flipped it over, finding the next clue.

 _My room._

* * *

 _ **September 15: Stars ** _

_You know that feeling where the first moment you see someone, it's like they have stars all around them, and you have to get to know them?  
Well, there's this guy.  
I think he's in college; he's usually dressed...kind of punk, I guess? It sort of looks like a uniform… I don't exactly know what to call it. He's always scribbling in this sketchbook, looking really intense. I had no idea how I would ever have an excuse to just talk to him… U_ _ntil I noticed that he hangs out, with some of the "cool" seniors that linger around Round One, every day after school.  
_

* * *

Yang stuff the note into her other coat pocket, walking back into the foyer again and went upstairs. Walking down the hallway, she encountered the first door. She knew right away it was Ruby's room. The door itself was decorated with rose and puppy stickers and a few small posters of her favorite bands.  
Entering her little sister's room, Yang decided it was no different than it was at their old house. With only subtle differences — stringing lights around the window; rock magazines and eraser shavings and crumbled up notebook paper littering the floor; a dog bed placed promptly at the edge of the bed; and having a locker with dozens of rock band insignias.  
Flicking on another lightbulb, her eyes scanned the shelves of the closet until they fixed upon a small box decorated in small rose-shaped ribbons. Reaching up and grabbing it, Yang pop the lid off to find a letter. It was written some time ago and already been read. The house's address, and Ruby's name, were written, in delicate cursive, on the envelope.  
Pulling out the contents, Yang skimmed it.

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _I'm delighted to know you enjoy my present. I knew you'd be able to tell.  
You'd love the mountains, I believe. The nature here is completely different in comparison to back home. And yes, I'm taking dozens of photographs. We'll be spending much time in the darkroom.  
I also wish to thank you for your present you sent me. You honestly shouldn't have! I was intrigued by the custom choice of the music box. Never would the idea struck me for a snow globe or you having acknowledgement of the "String Quartet No. 2 in D Major". It's very lovely — I play it as I go to sleep. The faux snow angel is also adorable.  
By any chance did you receive or give something for you-know-who? I must confess I am still a bit perturbed by your relationship. I perceive it as this: you are a flame — temerarious and riotous; while your "half" is wax — brittle and a bit stiff and dense. Yet the two of you compliment one another. You soften him little by little with your warmth, while he simmers you down. It's very intriguing…  
Anywho, see you soon!_

 _Sincerely,  
Weiss_

 _P. S.  
I found that faberge egg at a gift shop as well. Due to the rose décor, I thought of you. Merry Christmas.  
_

* * *

 _ **September 21, Weiss ** _

_Okay, so, I made one friend, at least. Her name is Weiss. She's super rich but always seems super lonely. I never thought we'd be friends. It's actually kind of an interesting story on "how".  
So I was looking for a place to sit, in the cafeteria, and one of the jocks, Cardin, tripped me and sent my lunch flying. Before I could wrap my head what just happened and give Cardin a piece of my mind, the entire cafeteria was silenced by a shrill scream. My lunch was ALL OVER Weiss' uniform, from her milk-splattered skirt to the ketchup stain vest. She immediately ran for the restroom, I followed with the laughter of the entire school close behind.  
Weiss was so MAD, freaking out that her mom and dad were going to MURDER her! I told her to switch uniforms with me. Her uniform was a little bit tight on me and everyone was giggling at the food stains, but Weiss came to my defense.  
And that's how we became BFFs._

* * *

Yang put the box, and letter, back in its original spot. Out of the corner of her eye, there was another postcard she sent peeking out from another box. Carefully tugging it out, Yang skimmed her own letter.

 _Dear Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Rubes,_

 _I am on a mountain train! This is my second passage through a mountain train! I'm on my way back from the mountains, this time going to the woodlands. Sorry I didn't write you on the way to the mountains but I was too excited about the train!  
The mountains were great. Dad, I know you've always wanted to visit and I think you really should. You'd love it! If you all wanted to come back here as a family sometime I GUESS I could be convinced. _

_Love you all!  
Yang_

Yang flipped the postcard over.

 _Dad's room._

* * *

 _ **September 25, Interested ** _

_I told Weiss about the guy. She said he sounded like a "degenerate delinquent." I pointed out to her she has never actually seen him yet and she has a bit of crush on a guy SHE hardly knows. Weiss chided about that whole affair and then asked me what about the guy that was so special.  
"I dunno," I admitted, "I mean, he probably doesn't know I even exist! Isn't that silly? I'm…obsessing over this guy and I don't even know his name." Then Weiss corrected me saying I'm "infatuated," not "obsessed." Then I said I was "interested" because I wanted to know him better.  
"Interested"… That sounds exactly right…_

* * *

Folding up yet another letter, Yang walked out through the other door. Yang noticed a bulletin board hanging nearby. It had common things: a calendar, several sticky notes and push pins dotted everywhere. The blonde noticed a crumbled up paper in the trashcan next to the door.  
Unraveling it, Yang almost bursted out laughing as she read it.

 _To whom it may concern:  
I, Ruby Rose, am SEVENTEEN years old, and am therefore an independent, fully functional human being.  
The fact that you still forbid me from going into the city on my own is, frankly, absurd. Compare with Yang, who is only two years older than me and yet you allowed her to go ALL THE WAY ACROSS AN OCEAN TO ANOTHER CONTINENT on her own.  
I just want to spend the evening in a normal totally safe city on MY OWN like a HUMAN BEING and since you may also remember that I have a bike, and my drivers license now, so you CAN'T REALLY STOP ME._

 _Warmest regards,  
Your daughter and niece, Ruby_

On the table besides her dad's room, Yang found another lined paper.

 _Ruby —  
Jaune from the old neighborhood called. He wants to come see the new house. Call him back. He misses you._

 _Dad! I'm pretty sure Jaune is TOO BUSY now! The only reason I think ever hung out with him in the first place is because of his sisters!_

* * *

 _ **September 28: Friends By Default ** _

_When you live in one place your whole life, your next door neighbor is pretty much your default friend. And me and Jaune only got dorkier over the years. So moving away has been a good excuse to…not see him…anymore. Especially since he recently started dating the school's star athlete.  
But Jaune's always there for me and has cool video games…  
Maybe I should call him._

* * *

Yang entered her dad's room, dug through every drawer, but found nothing. Similar situation with the master bathroom. Upon inspecting the bed, Yang noticed an old family portrait, on the nightstand, from when she was two. Ruby was newly born by about a month at that point. Their mom was sitting down carrying her with their dad draping an arm around the chair protectively, along with Yang's shoulder.  
Yang softly sighed. She knew that every family is not perfect as their pictures.  
She decided to inspect the closet and notice a letter peeking out of one of the jackets. Picking it up, she looked at the sender's handwriting. She only knew one person with such sloppy writing.

 _Mr. Xiao Long: Please give this to Ruby._

Yang pulled out the letter.

 _Hey Ruby,_

 _Thanks for having me over at your new home. Me and my sisters miss having you in the neighborhood. I asked my mom if I could lend you my video games and she gave me permission. I need to spend less time with my video games now anyway. No rush on returning it.  
You're welcome back to our house anytime._

 _Sincerely,  
Vomit Boy (Remember third grade?)_

Turning it over, another clue was written.

 _My TV._

Turning heel, Yang made a beeline for Ruby's room and the TV. Inspecting the shelves, she found her next two clues taped to the top of one of the shelves. It was basically a cheat code.

 _Chun Li Moves: _

_Fireball: ← (hold) → + punch  
Lightning kick: kick kick kick kick!  
Helicopter kick: ↓ (hold) ↑ + kick  
Air Stomp: ↓ + HK MK (While Jumping)_

The other took her by surprise.

 _Hey Torchwick! So if you want to come over to my house still this Saturday that would be cool! I can drive. It's kind of far so I can show you a shortcut to get there. Write back and leave this in my bag if you still want to and we can meet in the mall's parking lot after 6.  
— Ruby_

 _Alright. See you there. But prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you again._

* * *

 ** _October 2: Best Idea Ever _ **

_So you know how the best ideas are unappreciated during their time.  
Yeah, turns out that applies to playing Street Fighter too. At least I worked up the courage to walk into the Round One and ask for a turn, but all that practice at home did not exactly translate well out in the wild.  
So after I was finished getting my butt kicked — for the thousandth time by a guy with silvery gray hair — I followed them outside while they smoked, and that was when HE asked me if I was "that Murder House girl." I admitted I was, then I brace myself for the worst. He probably heard it all from the "cool" seniors. I was thinking how much of a loser I was. But then, he smiled and said he's always wanted to see the Murder House.  
His name's Torchwick. He's coming over tomorrow._

* * *

Yang, pretty much understanding Ruby's pattern at this point, flipped the note over.

 _↓ my bed._

Yang bent over and started digging until her hand touched something. Trapping whatever it was into her grasp, Yang fished out a cassette tape with a note tied to it. The tape itself held a message.

 _Play me!_

Up on her feet, her eyes shot all over the place until they found it. The tape player — thank goodness for Ruby's retro taste for mix tapes. Yang popped the tape into the player and listened. It started sort of slow and picked up from there.

 _"Lying in a field of glass  
Underneath the overpass  
Mangled in the shards of a mental frame  
Woken from a dream by my own name…_

 _Well, I was such a wretched man  
Searching everywhere for a homeland  
Now we are under the same sun  
Feel it through the leaves, let it heal us…_

 _We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…  
We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…_

 _We were both broken in our own ways  
Sifting through the rubble for the wrong things  
I know you've got a vengeful heart  
That I cannot be stopped soon as I start…_

 _But you have seen your darkest rooms  
And I have slept in makeshift tombs  
And this is where we find our peace  
Or this is where we are released…_

 _We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…  
We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…_

 _We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…  
We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…_

 _We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore...  
We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…_

 _We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…  
We are the same, we are both sane  
Underneath the sycamore…"  
_

* * *

 _ **October 7: Boy Friend ** _

_It's weird hanging out with guys. You, Jaune, and his seven sisters, have always been around ever since I was little, and other guys… I dunno. But being around Torchwick is...instantly just right. I gave him the grand Murder House tour, and took my revenge on XBOX 360, and it was…I dunno, like, I finally found someone I feel normal around. That I could just be…me.  
I watched him drive off in his car. But before he did, he gave me this old-fashion mix-tape and said, "You NEED to listen to this."  
And I haven't stopped playing it ever since.  
_

* * *

Yang glanced at the note.

 _Bathroom._

Wandering through the hall again, Yang opened the nearest closed door, switched on the lights, to discover the bathroom. Digging through the medicine cabinet she found nothing. Same story with the towel cabinet and hamper. Then Yang noticed the bathtub had faint pink stains. Opening the sink cabinet, she found red hair dye.  
With a note tucked inside the small box.

* * *

 _ **October 22: Red ** _

_Torchwick brought the red hair dye over today. He said, "Ready to look good?"  
Dyeing hair is weirdly…intimate. I don't know if someone else has touch my scalp before. Let alone my hair. That's pretty...intimate, right? It sure felt intimate. We looked in the mirror together after. I thought it looked pretty cool tinted red and I expected Torchwick to say something about how it looked weird, or good or something. But that's when he said, "You're so beautiful, Red."  
And he was looking right at me.  
Right in that moment, I wanted to say...something. But I waited too long, and the moment was gone._

* * *

Yang fished it out and scanned it.

 _Yang —  
Dad and Uncle Qrow were going to make up the guest room for you to stay in over the summer, but you came on such short notice that they weren't around to do it.  
You can use my room if you want. I really won't be needing it anymore.  
— Ruby_

She walked out into the hall and further down, coming across the guest room door. As it said in Ruby's note, the guest was not made up at all; several boxes were piled up against the wall and on the bare mattress. On the nightstand, however, were some notes.

 _Hey Red, do you want to see "Pulp Fiction" Saturday? They always run classics on weekends and Emerald won't shut up about wanting to go. It's pretty good or you can make fun of her for liking it._

 _My dad is working tonight...so sure. What time? Also isn't that movie supposed to be SUPER violent? Am I going to BARF?_

 _It IS pretty hardcore, for a 90's movie. Uma Thurman gets stabbed in the heart with a heroin needle, so that's pretty hilarious. Also something about cheeseburgers is important. Emerald and Neo are dragging the band, and Perry, to see it again. 7:15. OK? Don't vomit._

 _Ha ha ha. ALRIGHT! See you then!_

Yang opened the drawer finding two more papers. One was a flyer of a band at local venue.

* * *

 _ **October 29: Lie-to-Dad-and-Uncle Qrow-Situation ** _

_Sometimes you just have to lie to Dad and Uncle Qrow. I don't like to, but I had to. Like today, when Torchwick asked me to see a band with him, and stay over at his friend's place in the city after. That's a lie-to-Dad-and-Uncle Qrow-situation.  
I told them I was staying over at Weiss'. I had to beg her to cover for me. She told me I owe her big time — meaning I'm her errand girl for her shopping trips for the next three months.  
But it was sooooo worth it! Turns out the "cool" seniors formed a band back in junior year. On stage, they were just so LOUD and REAL and totally AWESOME, and everybody was moving together like one huge tidal wave.  
Between two songs, Torchwick leaned over and said, "How do you like your first show, Red?" I was so happy I felt tears starting in my eyes, and then he patted me on the back.  
I think he could tell.  
_

* * *

The other note was a hand-drawn map of upstairs; revealing a secret passage behind their dad's closet.

 _Torchwick! Oh my god, I was looking for my dad when I notice THIS!_

 _Nice find Red. I need to see this. I'll come by on Saturday._

Yang bolted back to her dad's room. Walking through the spacious closet, she examined the back wall. With her hands, she felt a crease. Tucking in her fingers, Yang pulled open the secret door. Pulling on the lightbulb string, she ventured downward.  
Reaching the bottom, Yang discovered a paper pinned to the wall. On the paper was a map of downstairs and up. Apparently Ruby, and whoever Torchwick is, found secret compartments. One was located just outside the room she hadn't seen yet. Another was just besides the door to the foyer. And the final one located just outside of Ruby's room, just beside the bathroom.  
Deciding to go with the downstairs first, Yang excited the secret passage to find herself in a study. One side had a large bookcase with volumes of books. The other side had a large bulletin board, heavily covered in papers, sticky notes, newspaper clippings, with several strings tracing and connecting papers. Despite this, the wide desk in front of it was neat and tidy. She took a closer look at the bulletin board.  
"Seems like Dad and Uncle Qrow think a murder happened here too…"  
Exiting the study, Yang located where the hidden panel was. Uncovering it, she found a crinkled rock concert flyer.

* * *

 _ **October 29: In the Dark** _

_At Neo's place after the show, there was only a futon, in Torchwick's room, to sleep on. So Torchwick said I can have it and he laid down on the floor. The lights went out and I turned towards him. My eyes started to adjust, and then I could see he was looking at me too. In the dark, he smiled.  
I turned away. My heart was hammering against my chest. Blood rushed up to my face. I felt so…I don't know, nervous? Excited? Both? After a minute, he sat up and stroked my hair, and leaned in REALLY close, and whispered in my ear, "I really like you, Red." I froze. I didn't say anything except just nod my head and I really hope he could tell. I really hope…that he meant what I think he meant.  
I've felt like a shook-up can of soda ever since. I really hope we have a chance to talk before I explode._

* * *

The blonde put the flyer back and headed for the second hidden compartment. Uncovering the panel, she found another magazine and a scrap paper.

 _0-7-_

Slipping the paper into her pocket, Yang covered up the panel and went upstairs again. Reaching the panel besides the bathroom, she popped off the panel to find another magazine and scrap paper.

 _-0-5_

This meant only one thing. Placing the panel back to its original spot, Yang headed straight for Ruby's locker. Inserting the code, she was a little bit disappointed there wasn't much except for a few magazines and — a pencil sketch of Ruby with a key taped beside it.

* * *

 _ **November 4, Unexpected ** _

_Torchwick came over today, after Dad left for work.  
But everything was…different. Just different.  
He stared at me from my desk chair. And I wouldn't look at him. Finally he asked me what was going on. I said I felt like I'd done something wrong that night in the city, like he must think… Torchwick said no, there was nothing wrong. he just wanted to say…but he couldn't find the words. I felt like I was going to cry, but I wasn't sad. He got up and sat next to me on the bed. I made direct eye contact with him.  
"Torchwick…do you…think…you could ever…"_

…and that was when he KISSED me!

 _It tasted like cinnamon and pumpkin…with a hint of mint chocolate._

* * *

The key had a tag attached to it; the basement. Back downstairs, Yang wonder one thing — where exactly was the basement? Going left, she discovered the door was locked. Heading for the right hallway, she past the living room and the study. Turning around the corner, Yang saw a door. On a table close by, she found another note for her.

 _Yang,  
Tell Dad and Uncle Qrow sorry about the missing stuff.  
— Ruby_

Yang stuffed it into her coat pocket. Approaching the basement door, she noticed a crumbled paper ball in a trashcan. Fishing it out, she unscrambled it.

 _Yang,_  
 _Whatever you've found, don't tell Dad and Uncle Qrow._  
 _The attic_

The note abruptly ended there and was quickly squiggled on.  
Tossing it back to the trashcan, Yang unlocked the door. Staring down the stairs, Yang swallowed and took a deep breath. Then she descended downwards. After one flight, it was already almost pitch black. Luckily, Yang found the lightbulb switches as she continued down two more flights. Finally reaching the bottom, Yang wandered through the sea of boxes.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a pink paper. Lifting it up, her eyes widen at the drawing of a candle with a flame shaped like a rose. With the initials "RR + RT" just beneath it.

* * *

 _ **December 8, It's Different Now** _

_It's different now.  
I mean, we still hang out a lot like before. But now it's when no one else is around. So you could say we're dating. But it's in secret. Secret dating? I don't know. I mean I guess that's the real difference: now, when we get off the phone, or go home for the night…or it's just quiet and we're alone…  
We both say, "I love you."_

* * *

Tucking the drawing into her jeans pocket, Yang maneuvered her way through the cramped space. Finding a doorway, the blonde entered and turned on the light. Looking around, she decided it was another guest room. The room was bare, save for a sink and nightstand.  
Opening the first drawer of the nightstand, she found a…poem.

 _It's intoxicating…  
The first time was in his room in the middle of the night. I woke up and Torchwick was gently kissing me. The clock said 3:13. His face was spectral in the dim moonlight. Then I could only feel him. It was different than any time I'd done it myself. My vision was blurry and my head was fuzzy, I felt disembodied, like having an out-of-body experience, having no self-control. Then I didn't want anything but it again…  
Simply intoxicating…  
Then I awoke in my bed…to discover it was only but a vivid and elusive dream…_

 _Possible Places:  
-My room is good but Zwei is a possible nuisance (Sorry Zwei)  
-His room is good but it's risky and we'll probably have an unwanted eavesdropper  
-The basement and attic are good but cold and smelly  
-His car is good but riskier still & cramped._

 _Someday we may not have to sneak around at all._

 _…On second thought, maybe not. I get all red in the face just THINKING about it!_

Yang immediately folded it up and stuffed it into her back pocket.  
"Secret's safe with me, Rubes…"  
In the second drawer, she discovered Ruby was accepted into a college with scholarship for her creative writing. On the back, was a simple message.

 _Junk room._

* * *

 _ **January 12, Unraveled ** _

_I'm so stupid sometimes.  
I was telling Torchwick that I got into my summer college program thing, and I was making plans like, "You should come visit me, stay in my dorm room!" But then he said, "Red, I ship out on July 6th."  
…Ship out? To where? He said, "To the Medical Corps! What did you think I'm studying medicine for?"  
I guess he's been planning to join the Corps right after medical school since he was pretty much thirteen. And I guess he's really going to do it. I mean he's only twenty four and medical school is another four years after a four-year college. So he must be really dedicated to his studies. It's because when he was a kid, Torchwick grew up on the streets, so now he has a strong desire to help people who risk their lives for others.  
I thought it was heroic, but then I realized, "S-So...after graduation, I'm just...never going to see you again?" He cupped my face and said, "Let's just have fun while we can."_

 _Why did it have to be so close to THAT day?_

* * *

Yang exited and continued on, turning on lights along the way.  
Reaching the junk room, the blonde notice noticed the bookcase had something sandwiched between two books. Pulling it out, she found it was a postcard addressed to her.

 _Hey Yang,  
I'm writing to you from concert hall! I'm here on a class trip which is stupid because it's March and I don't know if anyone running this school has been here but it's crazy cold and rainy!  
Wish you were here!  
OH CRAP, I CAN'T SEE MY GROUP ANYMORE! I was too busy writing this to you in the gift shop!  
— Ruby_

* * *

 _ **March 11, Stick To The Group** _

_They tell you to stick with the group on field trips, Yang. There's a reason for that. I found out the hard way.  
I snuck off to buy Torchwick a souvenir at the concert hall. Then I got a little lost. …Okay, a lot lost. For maybe a few hours. RIGHT before the bus left, I came running, sweating and face flushed, shouting for the bus not to leave. The school called home.  
Dad said, "You didn't get in trouble like this BEFORE…"  
Uncle Qrow just narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
But I don't think they KNOW-know. About me and Torchwick, except for Zwei. The kids at school though…I'm really afraid that's almost a whole other story. If it weren't for Weiss, and the "cool" seniors, the whole school would've blown up by now.  
Stick with the group, Yang.  
Stick. With. The. Group._

* * *

Folding up the postcard and pocketing it, Yang noticed the bookcase was crooked. Peeking behind, she discovered another secret passage way. She entered, soon climbing up a flight of stairs, and saw a light. Upon reaching it, she found herself in a secret room.  
Judging by how there were band posters and empty pizza boxes and soda cans, it was Ruby's hidden hangout. On the setup table, Yang found a hat box and a planner.

 _-Feb. 11, Sunday: Band practice 2–9:00 PM  
-Feb. 12, Monday: Band practice 4–9:00 PM  
-Feb. 13, Tuesday: Band practice 4–9:00 PM  
-Feb. 14, Wednesday: Band practice 3–5:00 PM (Shower and wear something nice! Dinner reservations with Torchwick! And don't forget Weiss' birthday gift!)  
-Feb. 15, Thursday: Band practice 4–9:00 PM  
-Feb. 16, Friday: Band practice 1–9:00 PM  
-Feb. 17, Saturday: Band practice 1–10:00 PM — Practice Run!  
_

* * *

 _ **February 17, I Rock ** _

_Cinder's band lost their guitarist — Cinder said he sucked, Torchwick says he got sick of Cinder's shit — and she was complaining about needing a new guitarist, so Torchwick was like, "Red can play!"  
Oh, he just HAD to tell them. He just had to.  
And then they all stared at me and kind of said at the same time, "Can you?" And then I said, "Maybe!"  
So I started rehearsing with them for about a week now, and I finally got to show Torchwick in Emerald's basement today, and he said I was actually…really…AMAZING. I feel so…proud when I'm onstage now. It feels incredible having somebody you love be in awe of you. Everybody knows it's a temporary situation until July.  
But until then, Torchwick says he's going to be at every single show._

* * *

Yang put the planner down and addressed the hat box. The pattern was simple; gray tied with a black satin bow. Uncovering the lid, she found nothing except a card.

 _Red —  
Over winter break, I found this hat shop and immediately thought of you. Before you even ask me — yes, it's a red fedora cloche with a rose-shaped ribbon.  
I knew you'll love it. Merry Christmas.  
— Roman  
_

"You sure spoil each other Ruby..." Yang muttered, smiling.

* * *

 _ **April 10, "Getting" Torchwick ** _

_I don't "get" Torchwick sometimes.  
Like, his fashion taste and his car and everything are all "anti-authority," but I noticed how smart he is whenever we watch Jeopardy sometimes or how he does Trigonometry formulas in his head.  
One time I asked him, and Perry, his other roommate, if it was true about "Don't Ask, Don't Tell." They wanted to join the Army — right? — and then they had to…LIE? About who they ARE? Perry snickered while Torchwick shrugged and said, "They didn't need to know what they didn't need to know." As if it was no big deal. This coming from the guy who let the jocks take a swing at him to defend my honor.  
I've learned when to stop arguing though. I wonder if Torchwick "gets" Torchwick sometimes…_

* * *

Yang left the hat box alone and wandered around, noticing two pathways — one leading up and the other leading on ground level. Curiosity got the better of her — she went up. Upon reaching the end, Yang found herself in the guest room closet. A note was taped to back the back of the closet door.

 _Go the other way._

Yang hightailed it back downstairs. Exiting the other way, Yang found herself in more unfamiliar surroundings. In front of her were two cushioned seats, and a table. On top was a TV catalog and another postcard she sent.

 _Hi Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Rubes,_

 _The museum was weirdly interesting! I've gotten to see all of the art, including the sculptures by Michelangelo, Donatello, and the rest of the Ninja Turtles. Ruby, we'll have to come back together. I would love to be here with someone who really appreciates the history behind everything. Also, Uncle Qrow, they have various Relics, as in pieces of important dead people, so you should probably come.  
Next stop: the bull tournament! Calm down, Dad, I won't get gored by a bull.  
Probably._

 _Love, Yang_

Out of the corner of her eye, Yang notice lined paper poking out underneath the table.

 _Torchwick! My dad and uncle are leaving town so we'll have the run of the whole house until you leave! Imagine actually spending the night in my room instead of sneaking up to our usual spot in the attic. Not that the attic doesn't have its musty allure but my bedroom is warmer._

 _But in the attic, we snuggle more closely. We could still do that, you know…in your bed…_

 _TORCHWICK! You are so gross! Don't ever change.  
— Ruby_

"Both of you are gross!" She laughed. "...Hmm?"

Yang then noticed the TV catalog had a page dog-eared as she pocket the lined paper. Opening it, she noticed someone circled _"American Beauty"_ from one of the movie channels.

* * *

 _ **April 5, Detention Center ** _

_Yang, you know how Dad and Uncle Qrow are. Not exactly…super open-minded. About very certain things. It feels like every minute I don't spend with Torchwick, I spend worrying about them finding out about us. And what would happen if they did…  
Remember Uncle Qrow's "joke" about the "detention center" that he'd tell whenever you brought someone around the old house? I wonder where he'd want to send ME…_

* * *

Yang closed the TV catalog back and walked further down. Approaching the first door on the left, she entered. The dining room was very wide with an equally wise table. Yang thought it could seat twenty people easy. On one end, she found a folder.  
Opening it up, Yang found a letter from Dad.

 _Ruby,_  
 _Since you refused to hear us out this afternoon, your uncle and I are putting this in writing so that we are absolutely clear._  
 _You are_ _GROUNDED_ _for a month. From social and phone privileges and from using your bike for anything except going to and from school. We understand what you're going through, but we can't allow you to continue with this kind of behavior. And clearly, once your privileges are reinstated, we can't allow you to have your bedroom door closed anymore._  
 _This is the_ LAST WORD _on the matter. Get back on course so this won't have to happen again._  
 _— Dad_

* * *

 _ **April 22, Isolated** _

_I had a…talk with Dad and Uncle Qrow tonight. One YOU'RE never going to need to have.  
I mean…you'd understand, right? I mean I've believed. I've believed in it since…forever. That there're…two halves of a greater whole. Dad and Uncle Qrow didn't, I guess. They found the posters, and the stuff in my closet, and they were like, "Is there something we should know about, Ruby?" And so here's the thing. I was prepared for them to be angry, or disappointed, or something.  
But they were just…quiet. For a really, really long time. Finally, Uncle Qrow said, "You're too young to know what you want."  
That's what I didn't see coming.  
Dad grounded me and took away my Scroll…  
They've isolated me, Yang…_

* * *

Yang noticed the folder also held the final postcard she sent.

 _Hi Dad, Uncle Qrow, & Rubes,_

 _I have had a wonderful time at the shorelines. Dad, Ruby, I think you would like the weird architecture. It looks like it's from a strange alien world.  
I'm heading to my final destination. For how long? That depends! I'm running low on cash. I'll look for a cheap standby ticket and call you when I'm headed home. Sorry for the short notice! Can't wait to see you all again!  
It'll be good to be home…_

 _Love, Yang_

Yang closed the folder and walked to the other side of the dining room. Discovering the other door, she exited and walked down the hall. The blonde found herself in the kitchen. She looked at the small bulletin board on the wall. Two notes were pinned on it. The first was a familiar reminder.

 _Ruby! Quit leaving the lights on! You're just as bad as your sister!_

The second note was also addressed to Ruby.

 _Ruby —  
Jaune called and says he's coming over to get his games back. Kid sounded distraught.  
— Uncle Qrow_

Yang looked down at the kitchen table and dug out a paper from a folder. It was Ruby's old song sheet.

 _Why_

_It's been so long since you held my hand…  
You've been holding hers longer than you ever held mine…  
I wonder if she holds you like I use to…  
I guess if she does, that's just fine  
But if you hold her like you use to hold me,  
Don't tell me…  
Keep me on the line_

 _There was darkness, yeah, but there was so much light…  
I wanted you, you wanted me, it was just so right  
But those days have long since past…  
We burned so bright, but baby, I knew it could never last  
But still, there's really only one thing that I'll cry  
And it's "Why?"_

 _Sometimes I think that you must be happy...  
Or at least I think that you must think that you're happy  
'Cause if you still think of me like I think of you  
You wouldn't be happy, no, you couldn't be  
You couldn't be happy…  
Without you and me_

 _There was darkness, yeah, but there was so much light…  
I wanted you, you wanted me, it was just so right  
But those days have long since past…  
We burned so bright, but baby, I knew it could never last  
But still, there's really only one thing that I'll cry  
And it's "Why?"_

 _I saw you one day…  
I almost stopped and said hi, but you smiled at her  
And it was like the sun and stars…  
And I felt my heart shatter  
The bigger your smile, the bigger the break  
And I guess you and I…  
We didn't really matter._

 _There was darkness, yeah, but there was so much light…  
I wanted you, you wanted me, it was just so right  
Those days have long since past…  
We burned so bright, but baby, I knew it could never last  
But still, there's really only one thing that I'll cry  
And it's "Why?"_

 _I remember every embrace…  
I remember every promise…_

 _There was darkness, yeah, but there was so much light…  
I wanted you, you wanted me, it was just so right  
But those days have long since past…  
We burned so bright, but baby, I knew it could never last  
But still, there's really only one thing that I'll cry  
And it's "Why?"_

 _You and I didn't really matter…  
And I just wonder why…  
_

"Wait... Didn't Ruby lose this a long time ago?"

* * *

 _ **May 19, Jaune ** _

_Jaune finally came over to get his video games. I'd been dreading it, but he brought this song sheet with him that I wrote when we were about twelve. I started reading it…and then there I was, crying at the kitchen table.  
He asked what was wrong and I was thinking about how we use to be friends; how much I'd taken for granted. But instead I told him about school, and Dad and Uncle Qrow, and Torchwick…and then how sorry I was that I wasn't his friend anymore.  
Jaune gave me a big hug and said, "It's going to be okay… Trust me…"  
And for some reason, I almost didn't believed him.  
But then he pulled me in closer and ever so softly whispered, "I know what it feels like losing someone who loves you…"_

* * *

Yang noticed the trashcan had a crumbled pink paper. Picking it up, and unraveling it, she saw it was an order form for a local jewelers. In Ruby's own handwriting, she only listed two things.

 _-1 Heart Key and Lock necklace set  
-Custom Engraving on tags: "Ruby" (Lock) & "Roman" (Key)_

"Ripoff..." Yang muttered.

* * *

 _ **May 31, Birthday Wish ** _

_Today was Torchwick's birthday.  
I had to beg Weiss to cover for me again. She agreed, but said this would be the last time. I would believe that if she hadn't said that over a zillion times before.  
We had an amazing time together. We just drove around in his car, going anywhere our hearts desired. Just me and him. I didn't want it to end. After a while, we drove to a hillside and just gazed up at the stars. I saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish. Torchwick asked me what I wished for, but I didn't tell him. If I did, it wouldn't come true. He told me that was childish, but I still wouldn't tell him.  
Finally, he gave up. Then after awhile I asked him what was he wished for his birthday. He wouldn't tell me. When I asked him, "Why not?" He grinned and said, "Because it won't come true if I told you."_

* * *

Suddenly, Yang heard a faint whimpering, causing her heart to nearly jump out of her chest. Eyes darting everywhere, she saw a door beside the cupboard. Entering, she walked down a small hallway and encounter a door. Upon opening it, she was assaulted…by a very furry blur.  
"Zwei! Cut it out!" Yang laughed as the Welsh Corgi continued his assault of slobbery kisses. Having been gone a little over a year, the blonde expected as much, but wondered why Zwei was inside the garage instead of greeting her at the front door.  
"Zwei, where's Ruby?"  
Upon hearing her name, the corgi sulked and whimpered, turning towards the other garage door, leading outside.  
Nearby, Yang noticed Ruby's bike chain, but no bike.

* * *

 _ **June 1, Just Gone ** _

_I asked Torchwick what he had to do to get ready to ship out for the Medical Corps. He said, "Not a lot, really. You're not allowed to bring anything with you — you have no possessions, no contact with the outside world while you're in the Corps. You just train hard every day. And then you deploy from there."  
So…they'll just send him away. To who-knows-where. The other side of the country? The other side of the world? My mind can't process it. That he's really going to be…gone.  
Just gone._

* * *

Yang ruffled Zwei's head. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back."  
The Welsh Corgi happily barked and wagged his stubby tail.  
Yang looked up and noticed the calendar pin to the wall above a workbench, taking note no one changed it to July yet. She lifted up to the next page. In red marker, the 21st was circled.  
That could only mean…

* * *

 _ **June 21, Mom ** _

_I visited Mom's grave twice today, Yang. One with Dad and Uncle Qrow, and Zwei as always, and then another with Torchwick.  
I introduced him to Mom and we started telling her about how we met and all the things we do together. Then Torchwick told her how he smiles every time he sees me or when I call him or when we past notes. Turns out he had been secretly sketching me in his sketchbook too. Everyday. Ever since he saw me at Round One and up until now. And then…he THANKED Mom for bringing me into this world. Torchwick said he couldn't imagine where his life would go without meeting me. I wanted to cry, but held back. I didn't want to in front of Mom and forced myself to smile. But it didn't work…and Torchwick held me.  
I wish Mom was still here, Yang. I want to talk to her and hear what she would say about this whole situation. But I can't. Because she's never coming back. Not even all the tears in the world can bring her back…  
I don't want to lose Torchwick, like Mom, Yang. I don't. I just…can't…_

* * *

Taped on the door she came through, Yang saw a note their dad wrote.

 _Ruby —  
Qrow and I will be away for a long weekend celebrating our chief's retirement party from July 3–7. (He REALLY likes to party.) We will be in the next town over but we'll give you a call on the way home.  
Sorry the kitchen is still in mid-renovation. Never trust a contractor.  
$40 is on the table to order pizza while we're gone.  
Be good.  
— Dad_

Yang noticed lined paper underneath. It displayed a secret room underneath the stairs in the foyer.

 _The angel holds the key to the sky._

* * *

 _ **July 3, Dedication ** _

_The band had a going-away show for me and Torchwick tonight. I poured my heart out onstage…  
When I was playing, I could practically forget…everything…  
That we only had 72 hours left…  
That I don't know what comes next…  
That I can't live without him.  
Then, I dedicated the last song…to HIM. About halfway through the song, I just couldn't take it. I ran offstage and out to the curb in the alley, sobbing until I couldn't breathe. I would follow him anywhere, Yang. But I can't, where he's going.  
After what felt like forever, Torchwick found me. He said he was sorry. He said, "I wish things could be different. I just wanted to make you happy."  
I said, "I don't think you can anymore…"_

* * *

Yang walked towards the door, — with Zwei following close by — unlocked the door, and made a beeline for the small space between the stairs and bookshelf. Pulling it open, she ducked her head and discovered a secret gallery. Paraphernalia was everywhere — to the high school, to the neighborhoods, and to the nature just outside the house. Lilac eyes wide, Yang couldn't believe her baby sister took so many beautiful shots.  
Zwei barked. The blonde looked and noticed a single picture frame of their mom on a wooden stool. She pick it up and flipped it around, finding the attic key taped to the back.

* * *

 _ **July 5, Keep Moving Forward ** _

_We agreed our last night together would be our happiest ever, and we'd forget tomorrow was going to come at all.  
It worked for a while — we had a good time watching Zwei play around and scamper up and down the stairs and hallways. Then we ran up to the attic to look through our photos, to find one for Torchwick to take with him…and looking at them, I realized they were all in the past, and there wouldn't be ANY more, and I didn't know what I was going to do, and I cried, and he held me.  
He said, "I know it's hard, but life will move on and we'll keep moving forward with it." I told him, "I don't want my life to keep moving forward without you." That's when he started crying too.  
I was so exhausted, I must have fallen asleep like that, in his arms.  
In the morning, I woke up…and I was finally alone._

* * *

Key in hand, Yang practically marched right back upstairs and towards the end of the hallway. At the end was of the hallway, on the wall, was a sign with arrows pointing upwards.

 _Ruby's Darkroom! DO NOT ENTER IF RED LIGHTS ARE ON!_

Yang looked up. Straight up at the hatch with red Christmas lights.

* * *

 _ **July 6, Sky Parlor ** _

_This house feels hollow now, yet it's filled with so many memories — full of laughter and tears.  
The sunset light in this house is the saddest thing I've ever seen. I just want to sleep — to never wake up from my dreams. When I'm in the sky parlor, it almost feels like Torchwick could still be here. He's just came through the front door... I'm just waiting to hear him walk up the stairs and pull down the hatch and come running up.  
Maybe I'll go up there…and wait…_

* * *

Yang and Zwei climbed up the ladder to the attic. The attic was dusty and stale. Stray cobweb strands dangled from the rafters, but the floors looked well-swept. Spare cardboard boxes and wooden containers were packed against the back wall, surrounded by piles of books. The rain was slightly louder as it continuously drummed against the rooftop and windows.  
The blonde noticed a sleeping bag nearby. Lying on a pillow was a torn-out piece of sketchbook paper. Kneeling down and picking it up, lilac eyes saw — peppered with dry teardrops — it was a drawing of a red bird perched upon a tree branch. It was alone, watching other birds fly towards the sun. At the bottom was a dedication.

 _Ruby,  
I'll never forget what we had. I know you'll take flights too, Red. I believe in that.  
Love,  
Roman_

Yang carefully folded the note into her pocket and noticed a Scroll barely peeking out from underneath the pillow. Yang knew it was Ruby's; judging by the lock screen photo of Zwei. Yang saw Ruby missed three voicemails. Unlocking the Scroll — the passcode was 1010. Yang knew because it was the day they got Zwei — she listened to the voicemails.  
The first one was simple: "Red? Red…? _Red_! Pick up!"  
The second one was more needy and sad: "…Are you there.…Red…? I need to talk to you. PICK UP! …Please…"  
The final one was different: "Ruby, I'm NOT going to stop until you pick up! Hear me out! It's important! Pick up!"  
Yang grew confused. Tucking Ruby's Scroll into her jean pocket, she got up.

* * *

 _ **July 7, Happy Birthday ** _

_Oh my god, Yang.  
I fell asleep in the attic, in Roman's and my old spot, and I missed the first three calls. I just barely caught the fourth one before it went to my voicemail and it was ROMAN! On a PAYPHONE!  
He'd been on a bus to the Corps and he said he couldn't — he couldn't think stop about ME, and US, and that he couldn't go through with it, with the Corps, and being apart and ALL of it! And so he got off the bus in the city.  
He said, "Red, I want you to pack up everything you can and get in my car and come find me and let's just DRIVE…until we find somewhere…for US." Then he asked me, "Can you do that, Ruby?"  
And I said yes… YES! A thousand times yes!  
Finally he said, "And Red?" I could HEAR his smile when he said it. He knew. He ALWAYS knew. "…Happy eighteenth birthday."_

* * *

Yang looked around the rest of the attic — or rather the darkroom — and noticed the red lights strung up all over. She skimmed through the photos that hung on clothing lines. All of them had her little sister with the person she chose to give her love to and he loved her back. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang saw Zwei scamper down a small corridor.  
She slowly followed. Yang then saw Zwei, at the end, barking up at a small table. Placed on top of a clothed table was a slim notebook — titled "Letters to Yang". Yang let out a breath as she picked up the notebook. Opening it to the first page, she sat down, with Zwei on her lap. The first letter was for her and her alone.  
And Yang smiled as she read it.

* * *

 _Yang,_

 _I'm so sorry.  
That I can't be there to see you in person. That I can't tell you any of this myself. But I hope as you read this journal, and you think back, that you'll understand why I had to do what I did. And that you won't be sad, and that you won't be angry, and that you won't hate me, and you'll just know…that I am where I need to be.  
I love you so much Yang, and I'll see you again. Someday. _

_With Lots of Love,  
Rubes_

* * *

And on the last page was a drawing — drawn by Ruby — of the red bird flying to the moon. Alongside an orange bird.

* * *

 _ **Done!**_

 _ **Some fans think the age difference is the major problem. Not to me! I mean, my dad is older than my mom by 14 years. (They're not living together anymore. But I'm happier with the arrangement.) And yes, I'm trash. Three reasons why I like this ship:**_

 _ **1) Their interacting is hilarious and pretty cute.**_  
 _ **2) I honestly can't imagine Ruby being paired up with someone else (YET, maybe...)**_  
 _ **3) Refer to 1 & 2.**_

 _ **Believe it or not, I discovered the video game "Gone Home" before RWBY. I can't believe no one else has thought of this yet! Originally I considered writing this with Weiss & Blake, but then I thought, "Naaaaaaahhhhh..." (But, hey, I might've given one of you guys an idea!) Originally in the video game, you're going in blind. I felt like Ruby isn't someone who'd just disappear without a trace. So I think she'd make a scavenger hunt for Yang.**_

 _ **Shoutout to picolo-kun on DeviantArt for inspiring me to use the candle and fire reference! His artwork is AMAZING!**_

 _ **If you haven't seen or play "Gone Home" yet, I highly recommend it. Granted, it's not everyone's cup of tea, but, for me, it's pretty much the only game to make me cry. Along with the fact I pretty much got all of this from the game and alter & removed a few things here and there and made up a few.**_

 _ **As for birthdays, I was giving my best guess. July has the ruby birthstone and the 7th is World Chocolate Day (along with Tanabata, but that's besides the point). Plus Ruby as a Cancer just made sense. I always imagined Torchwick is a Gemini and I recently found out May 31st is World No Tobacco Day (I love irony). June 21st, obviously the Summer Solstice. I was considering using June 22nd (you know why...) but sort of went against it. Hilariously, I got one of my favorite songs from that game.**_

 _ **"Complicated" by Heavens to Betsy (I recommend it! It's a beautiful song) and I pretty much imagine that song playing towards the end of this fanfic. The other song was "Underneath the Sycamore" by Death Cab for Cutie. I found that one from Nintendo Video.**_

 _ **Whelp, I'm out! Until next time! Peace!**_


End file.
